


in matched harness

by deuteroscopies



Series: the prophet and the king [39]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Centaurs, Come Inflation, Established Relationship, Fairies, M/M, Penis Size, Rough Sex, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuteroscopies/pseuds/deuteroscopies
Summary: Fairy glamours are wonderful, convenient things -- especially when Freddie's been fantasizing about what it would have been like to sleep with the centaur he met over a year ago, and Ephram's eager to try out more and more intense, extreme sex acts with his husband.
Relationships: Freddie Watts/Ephram Pettaline
Series: the prophet and the king [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551673
Kudos: 19





	in matched harness

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> Freddie Watts = Tom Hardy FC, Ephram Pettaline = Boyd Holbrook FC. These stories are set in the supernatural town of Soapberry Springs, in the Pacific Northwest. Freddie is a fairy con man from London, with cobalt-coloured dragonfly wings and silver fairy dust, who has a Japanese Chin familiar named Oliver; Ephram is a witch from impoverished East Kentucky who shares his body with a demon called Anaxis and has green magic of his own.
>> 
>> [the prophet and the king 'verse tumblr](http://theprophetandtheking.tumblr.com/)  
> 

"Just so's we're clear on this," Ephram said as he hopped on one foot, tugging his sock, the leg of his jeans, and his underwear down off the other and tossing the bundle aside to stand tall and naked, holding his arms out slightly to present himself to his husband proudly, "I expect to be that strawberry roan Clydesdale. Don't make me no elegant fancy horse, now, Freddie."

He grinned wide, already breathing hard at the prospect of what they were about to do. It wasn't as if they'd never played around with glamours during sex before, but it tended to be almost momentary, a blip of change here and there. Freddie and Ephram had always been too besotted with each other as they were to settle for anything else.

And they were still madly in lust with each other, but they could -- after a few years together -- now start to incorporate some more levels to their play. More intensive levels.

If glamoured centaur sex didn't count as more intensive, well … Ephram would like to know what did. 

"Baby," he growled happily, "this is gonna be fucked  _ up _ ."

Freddie, who was eagerly shedding his own clothes not far away, paused briefly to shoot his husband a grin, lust and excitement lighting his eyes as he kicked his trousers and underwear away and closed the distance between them; reaching for Ephram’s cock and giving him a few attentive strokes as he pushed up to press a kiss to his jaw, laughing, “Sweetheart, ‘fucked up’ doesn’t even _begin_ to describe what this is going to be.”

Freddie tugged playfully at Ephram’s beard with his free hand. “And you needn’t worry that I’m going to glamour you into some frilly dressage Westphalian, yeah? You’re a Clydesdale if ever there was one.” The fairy’s eyes darkened and his smile turned more wicked. “I couldn’t see you as anything else.”

“Nor would I want to.”

That Freddie had been intrigued by the idea of centaur sex since encountering a rather flirtatious Andalusian on his 41st birthday wasn’t any sort of a secret - Freddie and Ephram didn’t  _ have _ secrets - but now that it had occurred to him that  _ Ephram _ could be the one to scratch that itch, what had been an interesting idea had become a very definite  _ want _ , and he hoped very much that his magic would be up to the task.

That his concentration wouldn’t let him down at the moment he needed it most.

Rubbing a thumb across the smooth warm head of his darling’s cock, toying for a moment with the slit, Freddie bent his head to suck gently at a nipple, then took a step back, smiling. “Hold still, love,” he said, “-this won’t take long...” And then he opened his hands, sending streams of silvery dust cascading from his palms to swirl around his witch, covering Ephram’s lower half, as he closed his eyes and focused. Wanting to make sure he had it exactly right.

He opened his eyes only once he was certain he had. Once he was certain that it was perfect. And when he did, his mouth fell open and he beamed. “Fucking hell...” the fairy murmured, “You’re bloody gorgeous, love.”

“How do you feel?”

Ephram nosed gently at Freddie's head as his husband grasped his dick with no hesitation and bent to take Ephram's nipple between his lips like he had all the right in the world to do what he wanted with his witch's body -- which was entirely true under any circumstance, but in relation to this centaur business? It fortified the idea of Ephram being a horse-creature, being handled and gentled with a certain respect for his strength and stature.

Which meant that in the few dissolving moments it took for Freddie's fairy dust to shimmer his lower half into something more equine, Ephram had already made the mental switch to fit.

Tossing his head, he pushed one broad-palmed hand across his bare stomach, the heel of it skimming the place where it switched from skin to horsehair. "I feel fuckin' incredible," Ephram rumbled, his voice seeming to have taken on a fuller, richer timbre. He kicked one back hoof against the floor and reached out to curve his hand around the back of Freddie's neck, drawing him close. "You're even shorter," Ephram marvelled, and then gave a startled, thick grunt as he felt his cock lengthen along the bottom of his belly. 

"Freddie," Ephram said, his voice catching hoarse with naked, bristling lust as his grip on Freddie tightened instinctively. "Honey. How much of my cock you think you could swallow, like this?"

Freddie’s eyes widened in a delighted sort of surprise at the change in Ephram’s voice; the lower register of his husband’s already deep tones sending a shiver of arousal through him from the tips of his wings straight down to his toes. And when Ephram pulled him closer again, Freddie reached out greedily to touch him, almost dwarfed now by the sheer size and obvious physical power of the man that he loved.

Smoothing his hands over his darling’s equine breast and shoulder, kissing at Ephram’s chest (what he could still reach of it, at least), Freddie’s dick bobbed as it grew harder between his legs - but when Ephram grunted, squeezing him just a bit harder, the fairy looked up, wetting his lips and smiling, a flare of hunger burning low in his belly, competing with the flutter of nervously eager butterflies already there.

“I won’t know until I try,” he murmured, and then he got down on the floor and crawled under Ephram’s flank, meeting that long, thick, horse-cock, and stretching his lips wide to take the head into his mouth. Pushing to take it as deep as he could, glugging and gagging for a moment, already drooling messily around it, and then finding, not a  _ comfortable _ rhythm, but a steady pace, his own cock beginning to drip.

"God," Ephram said, then, "... _ fuck _ ," as Freddie opened his talented, eager mouth to wrap as much of it around Ephram's rampant prick as he could. Maybe it was their closeness, most likely it was the presence of Freddie's silver fairy dust answering the external glamour, but Ephram  _ felt _ shifted. There was an ache spreading through his hindquarters as Freddie slurped and bobbed, the sound of it loud and messy and an inescapable demonstration of what they were doing -- especially as Freddie's soft hair dragged along the curve of Ephram's horse belly.

It was bizarre not being able to hold Freddie's face while this was happening. Ephram groaned in mingled pleasure and frustration, scratching his nails across his abdomen and rubbing his other palm against what was still sort of his hip but also sort of his foreleg. "Yeah, just like that, honey -- get in as much as you can, suck it down open up that sweet little throat fuckin'  _ yeah,  _ Freddie, god, you wonderful goddamn … oh my god. Oh my fucking  _ god--! _ "

He couldn't help it. Ephram stamped one of his back hooves and his massive flanks quivered as he stepped forward, shoving more of the increased length of his cock into Freddie's mouth and down his throat, almost knocking his fairy off-balance before he caught himself and retreated again. Back a few steps, until he could turn and scoop Freddie up in his arms, crushing his husband against his broadened chest to kiss him. Hungry and whickering and snorting, moving restlessly with his hooves clicking against the floor.

"I need to fuck you," Ephram demanded, his eyes wild, nostrils flaring as his hair fell across his forehead in rumpled, damp spikes. "How am I gonna fuck you?" He stared around the room, attempting and failing to manage the logistics of this. "Freddie, you been thinkin' about this since last year, tell me how I can fuck you. Deep. And fuckin'  _ hard _ , jesus, honey, I'm gonna bury every goddamn inch of this horsecock inside that gorgeous ass of yours, gonna fill up your pussy fuller'n you ever been, gonna fuck you right off your feet off your knees I'm gonna --" 

Ephram groaned, grating and desperate. "I want you  _ now _ ."

Freddie hadn’t been able to keep himself from gagging when Ephram stepped forward without warning, that huge cock of his pushing deeper and more insistently down the fairy’s throat, his lips stretched tight, jaw already starting to ache in that way that never failed to make him feel gloriously dirty - but he did his best to recover, pulling back slightly to retake control of the depth, only to discover a moment later that it was unnecessary. That Ephram’s desire had become more than his mouth could satisfy. And Freddie returned his husband’s kisses eagerly, in spite of his reddened mouth and swollen lips, glorying in the way he was being manhandled and held nearly aloft, his toes only just brushing the floor, his cock crushed between them and leaking desperately.

The logistics though, of exactly how Ephram could fuck him, took a moment to work themselves out in his mind. A year’s worth of imaginings and educational porn-viewing notwithstanding, the passionate filth pouring from his darling’s mouth made it hard to think of much else.

Fortunately though, as it was filth dependent on Ephram’s centaur body, Freddie was able to keep the glamour firmly in place.

“On the bed,” he said a bit breathlessly as Ephram set him down again, “I need to be on all fours on the bed, and you’re going to need to mount me.” The mould was keeping them out of the room they would normally be using for this sort of play, but in case of mess and horse-damage they’d set up shop in one of the larger guest bedrooms in its stead, a few important necessities rescued beforehand. And it was for one of these necessities that Freddie reached for now, opening the tub of thick magical lubricant they used for fists and arms and more ambitious items, scooping out a generous handful and getting down on the floor again to grease Ephram’s enormous cock. Slathering it thickly with the sticky-slick hot-and-cold lube, stroking him with both hands, before getting to his feet again and passing the jar. 

“Open me up, love,” he said, kissing Ephram’s chest again and then climbing up on the bed, presenting himself, “I want to feel that cock in the back of my throat while you’re fucking me.”

Freddie's oiled, eager hands greasing Ephram's scaled-up cock had his belly tightening, rippling, the slick protruding length thickening even more out of its sheath as the temperature effects of the lube kicked in. "Mother _ fuck _ ," Ephram swore viciously, a rumbling hoarseness to his voice, his hooves making a quick tattoo against the floor as he kept himself from rearing up on his hind legs. He'd never been the sort of man to keep a tight rein on his passionate instincts in the bedroom, unafraid of seeming exactly as hungry and wanting as he was; but at least he was himself, in his own body, with his own human desires to deal with.

Right now? There was a purely animal instinct pulsing through Ephram's body, setting his huge horsecock to a rigid, formidable quivering. Even his arousal smelled different -- muskier, almost mossy, with a higher degree of bitterness and salt, and Ephram groaned, "...christ, Freddie, you won't even be able to take the amount of fuckin' cum I'm gonna pour into you, gonna breed you like you're a goddamn bitch in heat, my darlin, my sweetheart, gonna make you take the whole damn thing even if it chokes you."

He was snorting in harsh, short panting breaths by the time Freddie arranged himself on the bed, ready to be mounted. Or at least  _ wanting _ to be mounted. Ephram wasn't at all sure that either of them was  _ ready _ for what was to come next, but they were both out of their minds with wanting it to happen, there was no doubt about that.

Besides, Ephram didn't think he could stop now unless somebody felled him with a blow to the head and knocked him right out. His need for Freddie was too primal, too forceful.

His arm-length, dripping cock jerking against the curve of his belly, Ephram lifted his fore-hooves onto the bed, letting the front part of his horse body drag against Freddie's presented ass, his broad back, until he was covering his husband. And that was even before the smooth arrowhead of his gargantuan animal dick found -- unerringly -- the pink, unprepared cunt it was looking for. 

It was a good thing that the room they'd chosen, despite it not being one of the rooms they'd set up specifically for sexual exploits, happened to have a large mirror leaned against the wall next to the bed; good because Ephram wasn't sure what to do with the human part of him since he couldn't hold Freddie. But as he watched his pale shiny cock drive into his beloved husband's body for what seemed like an eternity, inch after substantial inch pushing in and in and in without pause no matter what noises it forced from Freddie's throat and the way the weight and pressure made his fairy buckle forward, he lost all thought about his human aspects.

His forelegs bent, pressing against the bed at the knees, Ephram gave a throaty bellow and rammed all the way into Freddie, past where his human prick would have reached, feeling the curving silken passage inside his darling pliantly giving way to the assault. "Yeah -- Freddie, fuck, take my cock, take the whole fuckin' huge thing right up inside your belly, baby, let me breed you, fuckin' swell you out round and pregnant with my spunk … fuckin  _ horse cum _ , baby, I'll goddamn hose you down with it--"

The stream of ground-out filth shifted into a loud, echoing shouting that was half-horse and half-human, entirely mad with lust as Ephram began thrusting into Freddie at an inhuman pace.

Freddie should have been petrified, really. The size of that cock, and the way that Ephram was all but shaking with tightly-coiled lust,  _ should _ have intimidated him; or at the very least, given him pause; thinking about what that hot throbbing engorgement could,  _ and would _ , do to him…

But it didn’t. It  _ didn’t _ . If anything, it only made the fairy want it more; every filthy promise of his husband’s just making his cock ache and his hole twitch; needy and desperate to be filled, used,  _ devastated. _

And when Ephram got up on the bed, the warm smooth drag of horsehair making Freddie shiver as it slid across his skin, his folded wings trembling and humming, the fairy groaned low in the back of his throat as he felt the first slick searing press of Ephram’s cock against his cunt, broad and blunt. The sound only turning more wanton, more broken, becoming a whine of painful fulfillment, as Ephram wasted no time in pushing his way inside; sliding slowly steadily deeper, making Freddie gasp and moan and sob as that huge horsecock did its best to split him in two.

He’d never felt so full - like he could burst from it; like his body could never contain it all - in his life. Not  _ ever _ . Not taking Ephram’s fist and forearm, not being fucked by the largest and most aggressive of their toys… not even indulging the various depravities of his punters all those years ago.  _ Nothing _ had ever felt like this - and Freddie, the sheer size and power of it forcing him down onto his elbows, would have sworn on his life he’d never had anything so deep before, so far inside him it felt  _ part  _ of him; showing no mercy, no signs of stopping.

And he didn’t want it to. 

What he wanted was  _ more _ . Wanted everything that Ephram had a mind to visit on him - even if articulating such a thing felt impossible. Incomprehensible. Speech something he vaguely remembered, but could no longer command on his own.

All Freddie could do as Ephram gritted out the lurid details of the way he was about to be baptised in spunk - painted with it, inside and out - was to choke out a breathless, agonised, barely-intelligible  _ ‘please’ _ , rocking back with a hissing whine, his ass stretching wider. 

Slurring more of the same through his moans, as his sweetheart began his onslaught.

Ephram's back hooves were doing some severe damage to the floorboards now as he stomped and kicked with them, driving his massive cock fully into his husband with rampant, unbridled lust; each ragged, whimpering moan that Freddie gave only spurring him on. His more human proclivities -- wanting to have his arms around Freddie, wanting to kiss that open, agonized mouth -- were deserting him entirely at this point. The centaur drive, the horse aspects, were controlling the action; Ephram felt the demands of his equine need to mate obliterating everything else.

Well, almost everything else. Because it was, after all, only a glamour. A fucking  _ effective _ one, given his darling's motivation and their joined magic, but as much as Ephram was awash in the centaur-ness of it all, the core of him -- his love and desire for his beautiful, depraved, unmatchable fairy -- never wavered. And it was that part of his mind that was hungrily swallowing down each salacious image reflected back in the mirror.

Freddie pushing back as much as he was physically, mentally able to, begging and pleading as the sweet tips of his pointed ears turned red and his gorgeously thick shoulders bunched, his rain-brown hair turning dark and spiky with his own sweat and the lather from Ephram's horse body, the way his flushed, fat lips alternately showed his clenched teeth or his open, gasping throat. Freddie's rounded ass raised in the air for the assault, his hips seeming almost to cantilever wider and then narrower on each driving plunge of Ephram's rock-hard and corpulent prick.

With a considerable amount of willpower and effort, Ephram adjusted his pace: he didn't want this over too quickly, didn't want animal instinct to override the crazy, fucked-up thing they were doing before they had a chance to fully enjoy the insane hotness of it all. He slid his dripping, greasy pole from Freddie's guts (it was the length of his entire arm; he pulled out to what would approximate his elbow) before ramming back in. The whole room stank by now, a miasma of beast sweat and cum mingled with Ephram's and Freddie's own perspiration and arousal but overwhelming what they were used to, and it stung high up in Ephram's nose but he didn't care. Not when Freddie's body was pinned beneath him like it was, wings humming madly against his horse belly; not when he could thrust into Freddie's cunt without reprieve and--

Oh, god.

Ephram shouted to the ceiling when he felt it. The exact moment when Freddie's hole couldn't provide any more resistance, not to the inhuman weapon he was being impaled on, and his body went slack and open, nothing more than a weakly clenching, silken-hot and sweet passage to be taken and used. 

That was it. Ephram started to fuck Freddie so fast and hard that his fairy was dragged up off his hands and knees and hauled over the sheets, forward and back with his wrists and ankles skimming the mattress on each lunge, crushed down when Ephram's cock -- the entire brutal impossible length of it -- ground in as deep as it could. "Take it, take it take it oh Freddie I cain't stop, you need to take it baby I need to -- I'm gonna--"

When he came, Ephram scrambled entirely up onto the bed, the frame breaking with a resounding crack as he vaulted over the ruined furniture, front hooves climbing the wall until Freddie's helpless, speared body was smacked against that mirror with a few hundred pounds of centaur at his back. The mess was instantaneous and obscene as Ephram shot off litres of gooey-thick cum deep into Freddie and it squelched and streamed back out, in jets and spurts, what couldn't be held inside even as Ephram's cum swelled Freddie's belly.

Freddie was distantly aware of the sound of splintering wood as Ephram’s back hooves stomped, his darling’s lust too animal now to be held back or controlled, the hardwood under them paying the price for it - but it meant nothing to him. He was barely able to recognise it for what it was over the sounds of his own defilement - the steady din of sex, wet and succulent; the cacophony of his own moaning whining need and its shuddering keening satisfaction. His every nerve was sparking like a live wire, his blood pounding through his veins and the filament of his wings at the same brutal pace as Ephram’s pounding driving thrusts. He felt stretched taut, and oversensitised. Aching, thrumming; on the razor’s edge of total collapse and breakdown, pleasure and pain having so overwhelmed his senses that tears he had no awareness of at all were streaming down his cheeks as he clung to the shreds of his focus, the sugarplum stone hot in his belly and the strength of their hybrid magic keeping the glamour pristine and unfailing.

Their reflection in the mirror was shocking;  _ shocking _ … but still somehow beautiful, and Freddie lifted his head as much as he was able in order to meet Ephram’s eyes in the glass, wishing for a moment to have his cake and eat it too. Missing his lover’s arms and his kisses, as he rocked his hips to move  _ with _ the assault of that cock. To welcome it and declare himself conquered, his thighs quivering, the pungent tang of fucking undeniable in every breath drawn; his cunt soft and slick and battered, his cock purple, balls full and heavy and drawn up tight with need.

And when Ephram shouted, the guttural sound of it cutting through the fairy’s opiated haze of carnal and bodily overload, Freddie moaned like he was dying; no longer able to hold his own physically against the tide of Ephram’s frenzied lust, he was hauled forward and back on the bed as his husband ran down his climax. 

Almost literally.

Ephram’s orgasm arrived like a typhoon - huge and destructive and incredible; terrifying, awesome, and all-encompassing. He leapt up onto the bed, which crashed apart beneath them, crushing Freddie up against the mirror, the glass cold and smooth against the fairy’s feverish skin as he was filled with pulse after pulse of hot thick spunk.

It was like nothing he’d ever felt before - far too much and exactly what he needed all at once - and Freddie whimpered softly, dazed and gasping; his breath fogging the mirror, belly swollen as semen leaked copiously from his lax and loosened hole to slick his thighs and drip onto the ruined bed.

Freddie didn’t even have the presence of mind to reach for his own neglected cock as Ephram’s thrusts slowed and stuttered. Instead, he just lay there against the wall and just tried to remember how to breathe; trembling like a leaf, and panting like a racehorse himself.

When Freddie's focus finally broke, it was almost a blessing.

Because as wild and unfettered and filthily, unimaginably glorious the fucking had been, Ephram's arm-length spear of a horsecock finding succor in Freddie's giving, pliant body (and Ephram would be jerking himself off to that for months, he was certain, his darling's ability to  _ take that much _ and still be conscious enough, skilled enough, to hold the centaur glamour), once the base, raw rutting was over, Ephram wanted very much to hold his husband.

His frame adjusted like a kaleidoscope, limbs folding in and down and physical form rearranging itself, until he was a normal human again with the man he loved pressed against his chest, glugs and channels of cum streaming down their legs. Only two apiece, now, Ephram thought in punchy amusement as he pressed his shaking lips against the back of Freddie's neck, arms folding around his spent fairy to cup his tight balls and the rubbed-dark shaft of his beautiful cock.

"My baby," he murmured, adoration melting the words against Freddie's skin as Ephram drew him down gently onto the mattress that lay crookedly in its broken and bent frame. His cock -- back to its regular girth now -- was still firm enough for Ephram to move into Freddie's thickly sopping cunt, three times, five times, until he was able to help his sweetheart crest over the pinnacle of being so oversensitized and find the orgasm he needed and deserved. "My honey of a boy, my sugarplum, my precious angel, Freddie, oh sweetheart, you were incredible. All of this was fuckin'  _ incredible _ ." 

Ephram slipped free of Freddie's body and gently turned his man over onto his back, curling down to slurp at Freddie's cock a few times before moving back up to kiss Freddie's mouth and each of his dazed oh-so-blue eyes, the tips of his elfin ears, the ridges of his exhaustedly stirring wings. "I ain't never seen nothin' so beautiful in my whole damn life," Ephram said, doing his best to pour love out with every word and kiss and caress. "And look at you, Freddie, look--"

Reaching down, Ephram passed one big unsteady hand over Freddie's belly, swelled out still despite the steady gush of horse cum pulsing from his cunt with each breath. "God," Ephram said in a fierce whisper, "I could fuck you again and again, right now, fuck it all back into you and fill you with more, Freddie, I wanna keep you right here on this goddamn broken bed and make you mine over and over…" Ephram kissed Freddie with a slight edge of franticness, splaying his fingers over his lover's collar and then licking over and between them, against the enchanted jewelry itself, back up to claim Freddie's mouth. "I could gorge myself on you and never get enough, you hear me? Freddie, tell me you understand, tell me you want that too, tell me you wanna be fucked like this for as long as we can do it, tell me you wanna have me in a million ways, tell me -- tell me anythang, Freddie, honey, tell me you love me." 

Ephram's eyes were bright, despite his bodily exhaustion, shining with aftershocks of lust as he visually devoured Freddie whole, passion and (momentarily) sated joy surrounding him like a palpable aura. "Tell me this is how we love each other, and it's … it's fuckin'  _ bliss _ ."

Freddie wasn’t even aware for a moment that his concentration had finally shattered - not until he felt his sweetheart’s lips at the back of his neck, until he felt those strong arms wrap around him - but when he did, realisation washing over him the same way a sunrise bathed the world in golden dawn, he let out a happy sound, a noise caught somewhere between a laugh and a sob, smiling through his exhaustion and leaning back against Ephram’s chest. Groaning softly when his husband’s hand settled between his legs. “Please, sweetheart…”

And, laying them carefully down carefully, Ephram brought Freddie gently to orgasm, holding the shaking fairy as he came, traces of Freddie’s shimmering spend gleaming in the lamplight as it mixed with the creamy white mess of Ephram’s own pleasure, still clinging to their bodies and the sheets; Freddie soaking up his darling’s praise like it was all the nourishment he might ever need, happy to stay right where they were - twined together in a bed broken by their passion for one another - for the rest of their days, if they could.

And when Ephram echoed that sentiment out loud between loving kisses and caresses, his attention warm and wonderful and complete, Freddie turned and pressed their lips together again, opening his mouth to linger there, sweetly and softly devouring each other; his own hand coming up to join Ephram’s at his collar, their fingers threading together. “I love you,” the fairy said simply, fervently, his voice still rough and ragged, “I want you, and this, and  _ us _ in all the ways that are possible, for the rest of our lives.”

“I want to know your body better than you do, love. The way it tastes and smells and sounds - in every instance… I want to be the only touch that can ever really satisfies you.” Freddie shifted slightly to look his husband in the eye and smiled, knowing even as he said it that that was already the case. “The same way you are for me.”

“I want everything we can have,” the fairy said, “Over and over and over again. Everything we are, and can be, yeah? Forever.” Freddie brought Ephram’s hand back down to his belly and pressed it there, making his witch push on the swell, letting out a purring groan as he did. 

“Everything,” he murmured. “This will  _ always _ be how we love each other, sweetheart; just like this. Fully and completely.”

Freddie grinned, leaning in to rub their noses together, a cheeky besotted sparkle in his tired blue eyes . “Even if you  _ did _ break the bloody bed.”


End file.
